Duty of the Heart
by Goddess of the Moonlit Sky
Summary: Alternate Universe: He knew what he had to do. His brother was now gone leaving behind his grieving widow. So Sesshomaru did his duty and married his brother's wife. But he never expected to love her. Complete
1. Fate Deals her Hand

A.N. Okay, here are some facts about this time period that I'm going to write down for your basic knowledge: Kagome was Inuyasha's wife so now she is a widow. Since this is the Victorian Era, she will be expected to wear mourning clothes for two years. Inutaisho is expected to wear mourning for one year, and Sesshomaru six months.

A funeral march played as six soldiers dressed in full uniform carried a heavy casket on their shoulders with each of their faces fixed into solemn expressions of dignity and honor. At the end of the path stood the body's father, Lord Inutaisho of the West, the body's brother, Lord Sesshomaru of the West, and the body's noble wife, Lady Kagome of the East. The soldiers paused as they reached their destination and gently lowered the casket to the pit that had been dug for it. Suddenly, Lady Kagome fell to her knees her black gown pooling around her in a perfect circle. With her black gloved hands covering her mournful face she began to sob for the loss of her husband.  
"Inuyasha, oh Inuyasha," she cried with tears falling down her lovely face. The soldiers backed up and saluted first the casket and then the family. The service proceeded as planned, Lady Kagome's sobs ceased into abrupt hiccups, and the casket was lowered into the ground. Lady Kagome bit her lower lip until it bled the drops of blood following her husband into his grave. Suddenly, she lunged forward attempting to go with her husband to the afterlife. But two strong hands clutched onto her shoulders preventing her from doing so.  
"Release me!" she shouted angrily as she fought against the warmth that surrounded her. Tears fell from her eyes once more as the longing to die and to be buried at her husband's side overcame her. Lord Inutaisho brought the young woman to her feet and held out his handkerchief for her to dry her eyes. She took it and turned her head away. He stared gently at her and led her away from the grave site hoping that if she were away from the macabre scenery she would return to her dignified state of being.  
"Kagome I must speak to you once you are well once more," he said to her quietly once they were approaching the horse drawn carriage adorned in black due to the funeral. Kagome stared at him through hollow and empty orbs of misty brown.  
"My wish is to do your will Father," she said as she bowed her head in sorrow. Lord Sesshomaru followed at a distance but paused as he passed his brother's grave. Reaching into his coat pocket he removed a solid red rose and tossed it into the pity where the black casket lay.  
"Rest in peace, my brother," he said in an emotionless tone of voice. With this completed he returned to his father and sister in law for the return to their mansion in the country.

101010101010101

The moment the carriage came to a halt Kagome descended from the coach and rushed up the hill towards the house. She removed the pins that attached her hat to her head and allowed her raven hair to fall down her back mixing like a sea of darkness with the black gown that she wore. 'It is a very good thing indeed that I enjoy wearing black seeing as I must be in mourning for two years,' she thought with a grim expression on her beautiful face. The butler opened the front door for her and allowed her inside with a slight bow of respect. She moved up the large staircase silently her gloved hands clutching onto the fabric of her gown so that she would not trip. At the top of the stairs stood a young maid who also served as Kagome's best friend. Sango noticed the distressed expression on Kagome's face and placed her cleaning materials aside so that she could take care of Kagome. Once Kagome reached her destination she fell into Sango's arms, sobbing. Sango gently rubbed the young woman's back soothingly and sighed.

"Oh, Kagome, I know how it is to lose someone you love. It will get better with time, I promise." Kagome looked at Sango with calm eyes and nodded slowly though she felt her heart was broken into a million pieces.

"I still cannot fathom the truth," Kagome whispered. "I long for him to return from the grave as if it was a nightmare that I could awaken from. But 'tis not to be and I must face the music." Sango nodded and released her friend.  
"Shall I fetch you some tea Kagome?"

"Yes, please Sango," Kagome whispered. "I shall be in my quarters."  
"Of course," replied Sango with a curtsy and a bob of her head. She hurried down the stairs to do her mistress's bidding and Kagome retreated to the solitude of her bedroom which was adorned in black as well. She made her way across the room and picked up a black and white photo that had been taken the day she and Inuyasha had married six months previous to that moment. Her thumb gently caressed his image and she pressed her lips to it. Smiling sadly she wrapped her arms around herself with the photo in her embrace as well. She sank to her knees and wept her tears falling onto the picture. She threw her head back and stared up at the ceiling with blank eyes. Sango knocked on the door and entered without receiving a response and placed the tray of tea onto the table.  
"You must take in nourishment for you shall fall ill otherwise," Sango chided gently.  
"Then perhaps I would pass on and join Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. Sango sighed and knelt at Kagome's side helping her to a black upholstered chair with elegantly carved arms and legs. She handed Kagome a cup of tea and Kagome drank from it deeply not caring if she was ladylike or not.  
"I saw the monument that they erected in Inuyasha's honor," said Sango. "It does him great service." Kagome raised her eyes over the rim of her cup.  
"Really?" Kagome questioned with a slight smile. She finished her tea and lightly placed the cup back on its silver tray. Sango nodded the affirmative and sat down at Kagome's feet. She herself wore black as it was the custom of the time for even the servants to don black clothing. She glanced around Kagome's room and nodded to herself noting that Kagome followed society's rules on mourning to the very last bit. The mirror was covered in black crepe so that Inuyasha's spirit could not be trapped within its reflecting depths. The drapes closed over the windows so no light could penetrate into the interior of the room. All in all, the room was like a tomb in its own right and it would remain this way for another year until Kagome reached half-mourning when she could step down from full fledged mourning and shed the constraints of her sorrow. Sango heard Kagome whimper and she looked up to see the young woman with her head in her hands, sobbing. Once again Sango rose to the call and helped Kagome to her bed. She dipped a cloth in the cool water at her bedside and rested the now soaked cloth on Kagome's forehead. The water, scented with rose, soothed Kagome and soon she fell into a deep sleep. 'And now,' Sango thought wryly, 'I need to speak with her physician and ask her not to give her anything for I fear she shall overdose and bring herself to illness or worse…death.'

01010101010101010

Kagome awoke late in the night hours after the sun had taken its leave giving the moon its moment in the spotlight. Yawning with her delicate hand covering her mouth Kagome surveyed the dark room and sighed realizing that she still lived and remained without her beloved husband. She slid from the comfort of her bed and looked down at herself with a slight smile. 'Sango changed me whilst I slumbered,' she thought silently. She fingered the smooth material and walked towards her chamber door with her long raven waves swinging slowly from side to side like the pendulum of the clocks which had been stopped the moment Inuyasha had been discovered as deceased. (Author's Intervention: It was a custom in Victorian times to stop the clock when the person passed away) She opened the door and walked down the carpeted hallway with her hands held in front of her. She knew the pathway by heart and thus needed no lantern to light her way. As she moved to descend the stairs she heard the whispering of voices inside her father in law's study. Curiously she moved to the door and pressed her ear to the heavy wood.

"It is your duty as Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru," she could hear Inutaisho say. Kagome frowned already sensing what they were talking about.

"I understand that Father, but I have no interest in marrying Inuyasha's bride." Although she knew what was coming she could not withhold the gasp that came from her parted lips. Quickly she moved away from the door and dashed down the stairs where she collided with a very sleepy doctor who also had been a friend of Inuyasha's.  
"Oh, forgive me Doctor Hanoi," said Kagome quickly as she bowed her head. The young man with dark hair and playful violet eyes chuckled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
"Have no worries," he replied as he placed a concerned hand on Kagome's shoulder. "How are you faring with this situation?" Kagome heaved a heavy sigh and shook her head.  
"Well, I suppose I was doing just fine until I discovered that Lord Inutaisho desires his elder son Sesshomaru to wed me out of duty to Inuyasha's memory." The doctor stroked his chin in thought and nodded slowly.  
"Forgive my saying this, Lady Kagome, but you most likely will be expected to take up Lord Sesshomaru's offer of marriage if he asks for your hand." Kagome's jaw nearly fell open but she made sure to retain her lady-like qualities even in her shocked state.

"And why, may I ask, would you say that?"  
"I say this because it is an unwritten law that if one brother dies the second brother must do his duty to the widow and not leave her alone. Why, even King Henry VIII did this."  
"Yes, and look what happened to poor Queen Catherine," mumbled Kagome but she managed a slight smile and curtsied. "Thank you for the time Doctor Hanoi. I should be returning to my bedchambers now." He inclined his head with agreement and walked past her down the hall to the bedroom at the far end of the massive room towards his bedroom. Kagome's fingers clutched onto the warm fabric of her black night shift and ascended the stairway. But the conversation she had overheard still rang like a bell inside her mind. A frown crossed her features and she entered her bedroom where a separate room connected to her bedroom housed a sleeping Sango. Kagome crossed the boundaries of her quarters until she reached Sango's bedside. With a saddened smile she tucked her best friend in seeing how Sango had tossed the covers from her body during her wild slumber. She stirred slightly but did not awaken giving Kagome time to leave the room so that she could return to her warm bed. The moment that her head hit the pillow her heavy brown eyes closed giving her the rest that she needed in order to continue on with her life.

010101010101010101

Whilst his household slumbered Lord Sesshomaru layed in his bed with his muscular arms folded behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling with thoughtful golden orbs and then he gave a sigh. He could still not remove the image of his brother's corpse from his mind. Sesshomaru remembered vividly what Inuyasha had looked like when he had first been brought home after the accident…

01Flashback01

The sound of weeping filled the chamber as incense candles burned on carved wooden tables. The body lying on the maroon fainting couch was badly beaten with several bleeding holes where bullets had pierced his skin. His cold, lifeless hands were held in the warm hands of his doting wife whose eyes were watering with the pain and grief that she felt at that moment. Sesshomaru watched on with numb emotions pulling at his heart strings. He turned his attention to his brother's wife who now stood with her hand reaching towards her face to dry her tears. All London knew at the moment was war and now Sesshomaru's own brother was another victim of the war's cruel hand. He turned to go when he heard his father's tear choked voice call to him from behind.

"Sesshomaru," said Inutaisho in a rare moment of heavy emotion, "don't leave. We need you here." And for some odd reason Sesshomaru felt that he could not refuse. So he stayed there the rest of the night watching over his brother's body vigilantly silently praying that his soul would reach the heavenly gates that were opened now accepting all victims of the battles.

01Flashback Ends01

That night, Kagome dreamt with restless fervor. Her mind saw nothing save for Inuyasha's glowing face which smiled at her with comforting warmth. He reached out a glowing hand and urged her with a nod to take it. As she did so she was rushed through the clouds soaring like an angel with wings but the only angel in this place was Inuyasha. Soon they paused in their travels and Inuyasha brought Kagome into his arms. Here he was a solid image not some figment of her grief wracked thoughts.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered as he buried his face in her soft raven locks. "I've missed you so."  
"I should be the one declaring that," she whispered in return as she clutched onto his white robes. Her tears fell down her cheeks openly as she stared up into his kind face. "Your father desires for Sesshomaru to marry me to take your place." Inuyasha frowned but said nothing. Instead he showed her around the sky with eager indications with his finger. But then Kagome began to feel as if she were being shaken in the real world. He turned to her and kissed her forehead softly.  
"It is time for you to return Kagome," Inuyasha told her. Kagome shook her head wildly but Kagome found herself falling from his embrace to the green ground below her arms outstretched as she screamed for him.

Kagome awoke with a gasp to find Sango staring down at her with worry in her brown eyes.  
"Kagome," Sango murmured, "you weren't awake and I had begun to worry." Kagome sat up and the soft blankets fell from her body.  
"I was dreaming," she said quietly. "I dreamt that I was with Inuyasha. He was beautiful Sango and I wanted to stay with him forever. But I knew that I couldn't and then he let me go. Now I'm here in the real world without him." Sango held Kagome sisterly as the woman sobbed painfully at the misery that she felt. Sango stared around the darkened room and looked down. She too had lost her family due to the war. Her father had been slaughtered in battle, and her mother had passed on from heartbreak. Soon after, Sango's younger brother Kohaku snuck into the war registration office and was admitted into the army. He too was killed leaving Sango with no one but herself. She understood what Kagome was feeling but she knew that her pain could be nothing like the pain of losing one's husband. So she continued to hold Kagome hoping that things would become easier for the young woman to accept.


	2. Feverish Melody

Authors Note: One of you lovely reviewers asked me if Sesshomaru would have actually been expected to marry Inuyasha's widow. Well, I'm not sure but I think it was highly acceptable in those days because Inutaisho would have wanted his family name to live on and, since Kagome had no child by Inuyasha, Sesshomaru would have married her to keep the family name stable.

Second Author's Note: I've noticed that the hit counter on my stories is rather large but the number of reviews is rather low. (Pouts) I'm quite sad and if it was like me I'd cry a river. But that's okay. I hope that I get more reviews for this humble chapter. Enjoy!

During the next few days Kagome kept to her chambers in silent reverie of the past. Now that she had gone into mourning she had limited time to enter the glories of society. She was to keep a safe distance from any selfish indulgences and she locked her social calendar inside her writing desk to remove all temptation from sight. Though, at the moment, Kagome felt nothing like entertaining. Entertaining a group of guests only reminded her of all the happy preparations she had taken upon herself before and after her marriage to Inuyasha. They were happier days and Kagome longed to return to those times for she felt that the thin slivers of her sanity had remained with the memories she kept inside the back of her mind. At the current moment Kagome sat down at her writing desk and her hand swept over the freshly polished wood covering that sheltered all of her writing utensils. She once had longed to become an author and publish her writings throughout London. And she might have done so if her parents had not passed on leaving strictly detailed instructions behind on how she was to live her life now that they no longer lived. Lord Higurashi was good friends with the Lord of the West and had given his daughter's hand in marriage to the younger of the brothers seeing as he was closer to Kagome's age than Sesshomaru. She had been shocked to learn this news but accepted it demurely as a proper woman of good breeding and excellent lineage should. Kagome sighed at the thought of her sweet, loving parents being gone from her as well. A cholera outbreak broke out one summer taking everything Kagome cherished with it. Her younger brother Souta lived on and honored the family name by using the money they left behind to start a small business that quickly blossomed into an outstanding accomplishment of the name Higurashi. Kagome smiled then for the first time since Inuyasha's death and decided to write a letter to her dear brother. Just as she was about do so a knock came on the door and she turned her lovely head towards the sound.

"Yes," she said in her soft voice, "please enter." The door opened and Sesshomaru walked inside with all the grace and quiet awe that he radiated. Gazing at Kagome through emotionless golden orbs he blinked once and then twice before clearing his throat.

"Father says that you need to leave your room and dine with the family. He worries for your comfort during these difficult times," Sesshomaru said eloquently and smoothly in his rich voice. He glanced around Kagome's chambers and nodded to himself. "I see that you have left nothing out in the preparations for mourning," he added. She looked in the direction that he was staring out and bowed her head with a sigh.  
"I am merely superstitious," Kagome replied softly. "Even if it is just a silly superstition, I cannot be too careful during these dreadful times. I would not want to make a mistake and prohibit Inuyasha from enjoying his afterlife." Sesshomaru took a black chair and sat upon it focusing his golden eyes onto Kagome's bowed head.

"Kagome, I understand that you are still in the process of mourning my brother's death, but I must ask you something." Kagome's head snapped up and looked at the tall man with widened eyes. But just as Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak once more Sango knocked on the door with a tray of tea. She curtsied to the occupants of the room and gave a secret smile to Kagome. Kagome nodded to Sango and accepted the dainty cup of tea which was proffered to her. Sesshomaru took a cup as well but internally he growled at being interrupted. He sensed that the maid's timing had been previously planned and this notion raised his curiosity. Could she possibly know already what he planned to ask her? He sipped the warm tea and savored the taste all the while looking at Kagome who seemed calm enough. Once Sango left Kagome placed her cup on the table next to her and folded her hands in her lap. Slowly, she raised her eyes to look at Sesshomaru only to find him rising to his feet.

"The tea was wonderful Kagome, but I must take my leave. I hope to see you at dinner. The gentleman that he was, Sesshomaru took Kagome's delicate hand and gracefully kissed it. A blush stained Kagome's cheeks for she was not accustomed to such treatment from men and then a small smile spread across her face.

"Of course, Sesshomaru," she murmured softly. Sesshomaru then took his leave leaving Kagome to breathe a sigh of relief the moment that he departed. Sango entered soon after he was gone and smiled at her lady mistress.  
"That went rather well Sango. Your timing was perfect!" Sango giggled with her hand to her mouth and her shoulders shook with her mirth. She gave a slight curtsy and moved to sit next to the young lady of the house.

"Well, I do try milady," said Sango. Kagome removed a tiny golden key from around her neck and unlocked the writing desk that held all of her precious writing materials. Sango looked on with curiosity for she had never seen such exquisite tools of penmanship. Kagome smiled at Sango and handed her the black feather quill pen that she had plucked from her case inside the desk.  
"See, that is a very fine quill pen that my brother sent me for my birthday," Kagome explained.  
"My, it's beautiful," Sango breathed as she turned it around in her hand. She handed it back to Kagome and watched as Kagome retrieved a piece of parchment which was outlined in black. "What shall you write with it?"  
"I'm going to write to my brother and explain to him the circumstances," she said softly with saddened eyes. Sango nodded and watched as Kagome dipped the quill's tip in the ink pot and began to write in flowing letters across the paper. 'To my dearest brother Souta; I've not spoken nor seen you since we parted ways before my marriage to Inuyasha. Unfortunately, my dear husband was killed in battle and now I have become a widow. It would greatly raise my spirits if you would come to visit me in the near future. I understand that your company and the family name come first but it would be kind if you would put me in your heart. Kagome waved the paper in the air so that the fresh ink would dry and then she turned to read it to Sango who could neither read nor write. When she finished Sango smiled and nodded her head.  
"You truly have a way with words Lady Kagome. Would you like me to send it for you?" Sango said kindly.  
"Yes, of course," Kagome agreed as she handed the now dry letter to Sango and locked the writing desk. Sango stood and left with the letter. As soon as the door shut Kagome stood and walked to her wardrobe to change into a more suitable gown for dinner. It was black just as the rest of her clothing and had a rather fashionable black collar around the neck which was beaded with black glass beads. It had belonged to her mother for her mother had also enjoyed wearing black on a daily basis. Kagome smiled at the memories and then her memories traveled to the first day that she had met Inuyasha and had detested his very being…

01010Flashback01010

A coach rumbled up the hill and outside stood a tall young man with silver hair blowing in the breeze. His arms crossed across his chest and he scowled not amused at his father's decision to force him into marriage. Still he knew his duty was to his family so when the coach came to a stop he walked to the door, opened it, and held his hand inside for the woman's hand to take his own. To his surprise a delicately gloved hand took his hand and when he brought the woman down from inside he saw that she was rather lovely with fragile features such as dark brown eyes that sparkled and long raven hair that was brought up into a fashionable hair style that was all the rage in London's high society.

'You must be Kagome,' Inuyasha said with disappointment in his voice and she nodded her head lightly so as not to disturb the small hat atop her head. Kagome frowned upon hearing his tone of voice and tilted her head.  
'Is something the matter?' she asked of him. Inuyasha's scowl widened and he turned his back to her while glancing at her over his shoulder.

'I don't understand why my father would make me marry a wench like you,' he said thoughtlessly and watched with amusement evident in his eyes as she narrowed her own eyes into two thin slits of fury.

'Although it is the woman's duty to be demure and accept everything that a man might deliver to her I am afraid that I cannot tolerate being called a "wench",' she said slowly and calmly. He chuckled at her offended tone of voice. Just when Kagome felt that she was about to erupt in a very unlady like manner the front door opened and out stepped a tall man who appeared to be an older version of her husband to be.

'Ah, Lady Kagome,' said the man with a graceful bow. 'It is a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance. I trust that your accommodations were suitable and to your liking.'

'Yes, they were quite enjoyable,' Kagome replied with a deep curtsy. 'I thank you for your courteous manner Lord Inutaisho.'

'Oh, please call me Father. After all we will be related within a few weeks' time.' She nodded her agreement and gave him a pleasing smile but cast a slight glare in Inuyasha's direction. This did not go unnoticed by Inutaisho and he frowned. When Kagome entered the house Inutaisho turned on his son with his booming voice. 'Inuyasha you are going to marry Lady Kagome whether you so desire to or not. It would make things far less complicated if you cease being difficult and become more of a proper gentleman that your mother and I raised you to be.' Inuyasha bowed his head under the force of his father's tirade and heaved a heavy sigh.

'Why couldn't Sesshomaru marry her? I'm far more interested in courting the Lady Kikyo.'

'Although my heir is Sesshomaru he is much older than Kagome and her parents thought that it would make things more comfortable for her if she were married to someone who was nearer to her age.' Knowing that he could not win Inuyasha growled with annoyance and stormed inside leaving his frustrated father to stand outside looking over the moor.

01010End Flashback01010

But her dislike for Inuyasha soon waned and they grew even closer through the few short weeks that they had before their wedding. But now all their love and all their memories were in the grave with Inuyasha. The mere thought of that sent a cold chill down her spine with icy sparks as frigid as the tomb. Kagome stood and walked to her door without telling Sango where she was going. Stealthily she moved to the coat rack and took a black shawl to wrap around her shoulders. Silently she opened the door and traveled outside to where a horse stood grazing on the rich green grass. Tenderly she stroked the beast's broad side and climbed atop its sturdy back without placing a saddle before. Though she had no saddle she continued to ride to the side instead of astride so that she would not be seen as indecent by others who could see her legs bared to the world. Urging the horse forward she rode across the large expanse of rolling fields with her sights set straight ahead.

01Scene Change01

When she reached her destination she dismounted the horse and walked across the frigid graveyard soil to a large stone monument on which Inuyasha's name was inscribed. Her fingers grazed across the deep lettering with saddened eyes and soon she slid to the ground so that her back leaned against the cool stone.

"I dreamt last night Inuyasha," Kagome spoke in a soft whisper. "And you were in my dream, still dead, but alive enough to touch me and hold me just as you used to do.

"I had my own named written on this stone so that when I die I will be with you in body as well as in spirit. I tried to die sooner so that you would not be without me for long, but I'm afraid that my cowardly attitude towards death prevented me for doing so." She smiled sadly as her fingers plucked at the dew covered grass surrounding her seat on the ground. "I know that you would scold me for thinking of such a foolish way to go, but I miss you so much and every moment that I spend without you makes me feel as if I were going crazy." Kagome stood up when she heard approaching footsteps and whirled around only to face Sesshomaru who stared at her through cool amber orbs.  
"I thought that I would find you here," Sesshomaru said. "And it appears that my suspicions were correct."

"Are you here to visit Inuyasha? Should I leave you alone?"  
"No, I came here to collect you. Father discovered your absence and grew fearful that you had done something hasty." She shook her head so that loose tendrils of her raven locks could dance around her pale face. Having nothing else to add to the conversation she stood and collected her mass of black skirts so that she could move to her horse without the risk of injuring herself. A cool, misty rain poured down from the skies above and Kagome tilted her head upwards to feel the tiny drops fall upon her face. Sesshomaru stared down at his brother's grave and internally gave a small sigh. True, he and Inuyasha fought most of the time that they spent together but that did not mean that he wanted his brother to die. It seemed that death crept along every place like a stealthy assassin leaping out from the darkness to collect its prey and return from whence it came. Sesshomaru left Kagome to her own devices as he walked down the crooked lanes of hastily constructed grave sites until he reached a certain marble monument. Carved in its stony depths was the name Inori, the name of Sesshomaru's mother who had passed away when he was but an infant in swaddling clothes. He could not remember her but for every day of his life that he was able to walk he had visited this very site to pay homage to the woman his father continued to grieve for. As Sesshomaru placed a rose at her grave, a rose identical to the woman he had buried with his brother, he heard Kagome sigh behind him as she collapsed to the ground in a swoon.  
"Kagome," Sesshomaru said quickly as he moved with desperate speed to her side. Although it appeared she had merely fainted from lack of oxygen caused by the tightened stays of her corset he detected a faint crimson blush on her cheeks displaying to the world that she suffered from a fever. As he collected her in his arms and carried her back to her horse which waited patiently Sesshomaru looked up at the rain with his golden eyes. And so Sesshomaru returned to his father's mansion on the moor with Kagome in his arms.

01010Change Scene01010

Later on that night Sango entered her lady's room with a basin of cool water and a rag to dip into it. As Sango knelt at Kagome's side and dabbed at the young woman's feverish brow she heard Kagome murmur Inuyasha's name. Sango shook her head and continued with her job of bringing down the fever.

"How is she," asked a voice from within the doorway. Sango turned her head to look upon Kagome's doctor who stared at his patient with worry evident on his face. Sango stood and curtsied to the man.

"Well, Doctor, she has a slight fever but the lady never complained of being ill before." He walked inside the room and examined her with a doctor's cautious maneuvers.

"She may be suffering from stress and that very same stress, perhaps, has caused this weakening of her body. I shall give her a powder that you must mix into her drink twice a day. It works to soothe her nerves." Nodding her understanding Sango waited for the doctor to give her the said medicine and when he did she pocketed it safely within the folds of her maid's black skirt.

"Thank you Doctor," said Sango. The doctor, who had been standing in the doorway, turned to her with a smile on his face.  
"Please, don't call me doctor. I believe that calling me Miroku would suit me just fine." With this he took his leave leaving behind a rather baffled maid and a sleeping widow.


	3. Desperate Proposal

AUTHOR'S NOTE… Okay one of my reviewers mentioned that she didn't like how I portrayed Kagome. She said that they way Kagome talked wasn't right. I only make Kagome talk this way because of the time period she's living in. Remember, this is Victorian England. It's bound to be different than modern slang.

While she remained in her feverish state of mind Kagome dreamt. The dreams seemed odd to her for they were memories that she harbored of Inuyasha, but in Inuyasha's place was Sesshomaru. So, when she first kissed Inuyasha in her memories while she dreamt she kissed Sesshomaru instead. This fact disturbed her for she felt as if she were betraying her husband. What frightened the poor woman the most was that she never fought the kisses that Sesshomaru gave her. In fact Kagome had rather enjoyed them and had, in turn, responded with kisses of her own. And so Kagome continued to sleep as the fever replaced all images of Inuyasha with those of Sesshomaru.

01Scene Change01

"It's been nearly a week since she became feverish and she still has not waken up," Sango explained to Lord Inutaisho with worry in her eyes. "It truly is not normal. If this keeps up then she'll starve to death rather than from the fever itself. Inutaisho stroked his chin slowly and stood up from behind his desk.  
"What did her doctor say about this situation?" Inutaisho asked Sango. Sango held her hands in front of her as she looked down at the ground.

"He said that she may have experienced a nervous break down from the extreme stress she has been suffering from, but surely she should have waken up by now."  
"Mm, you are correct in what you say Miss Sango," he replied with a frown. "I will look into a more professional opinion. In the meantime please keep an eye on Kagome. I've lost one child already; I don't want to lose another." Sango curtsied with her hands holding her skirts and she backed out from the room leaving the tall man to his thoughts. When she left and after the door shut with a final click Inutaisho returned to his seat. It wasn't much longer until the door opened once more and Miroku entered shutting the door behind him as he did so. He bowed to Inutaisho and sighed.

"You have my deepest apologies on my incorrect diagnosis of your daughter in law," Miroku said honestly.

"No, Doctor, it was not your fault. It seemed logical that she should fall ill by being under stress but how would that explain her inability to wake up?"  
"That is because it does not explain her deep sleep. If you would permit me to do so I would like to continue working as her physician."  
"Of course, of course," said Inutaisho with a wave of his hand in dismissal. "All I ask of you is for you to keep your nasty habits to yourself." Miroku grinned and chuckled.  
"You wound me with your accusing nature, Lord Inutaisho, but I will respect your wishes." He bowed one last time before backing out of the room and shutting the door behind him. As soon as he knew that he would have no more interruptions the great lord rested his head on his desk and sighed. It was going to be a long week.

0101Scene0101

Later on that evening Kagome awoke with a start and found herself immersed in soaked sheets and an equally soaked night shift. Panting with wild eyes she searched her dark room for any sign of a presence. She jumped when Sesshomaru's emotionless voice came to her from inside the shadows.  
"So you've awakened," he said simply as he stood and walked to her bedside. "You gave the household quite a scare." She bowed her head and her hands clenched the black blankets.

"I'm a bit thirsty," she said her voice hoarse from lack of use. "Could you ask Sango to bring me some tea?"  
"I am afraid that the servants have retired for the night. But I shall bring you the tea that you request."  
"Thank you Sesshomaru," she said as she looked up in the direction that she supposed Sesshomaru stood. He said nothing in reply and merely left her room to bring her the drink. She leaned against the mahogany headboard and looked up at the ceiling. The dreams remained vivid in her mind and each time she traveled back to those memories she felt a shiver go down her spine. Within moments Sesshomaru returned with her drink and sat in a chair beside her bed. He handed her the cup of tea and she sipped it slowly the warm liquid stinging her still sore throat.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome began in a soft whisper as she stared down into the steaming depths of her cup, "there is something that I need to ask you."  
"Hmm?" Sesshomaru questioned but his response was more like a grunt rather than an actual word. "And what would that be?"

"Your father wishes for you to marry me, right?" Although the room was dark she could almost feel him stiffen.  
"There is not point in lying to you, Kagome," Sesshomaru said reluctantly. "It is true that Father desires that we join in holy matrimony. However I feel that neither of us would benefit from such an arrangement."

"Yes, I agree with you Sesshomaru." Kagome did not add to the conversation about her dreams but the knowledge that she had willingly kissed Sesshomaru in an alternate reality disturbed her.

"Is there anything else that you wish to ask before I take my leave and retire for the evening?"  
"No, nothing at all," Kagome whispered. Sesshomaru stood and moved quickly to the door so as not to experience another uncomfortable discussion about marriage.  
"Goodnight Kagome," he said as he stood in the doorway.  
"Goodnight Sesshomaru," she replied softly. He left the door open and he moved down the hallway to his chambers where he would remain in deep solitude. Now that he and Kagome both continued to fulfill their duties to society's laws on mourning they were free to ignore Inutaisho's urge for them to marry. Sesshomaru, not keen on the idea of marrying his brother's wife, felt relieved that for at least two more years he could forget all about his duty to his father. At least, that is, until something unexpected occurred.

0101Interlude0101

As Sango dutifully cleaned the banister earlier on the next morning she noticed that the head doctor, the one called Miroku, was walking casually up the stairs with his eyes focused on hers. He smiled at her and her heart leapt into her throat. A slight blush caressed her cheeks and she bowed her head to avoid his kind look.

"Good morning Lady Sango," said Miroku as he passed by her. She nodded meekly and continued to work until his hand reached out and caught her wrist. He examined her hands with a frown and she realized that he was looking at the damage scullery work had done to her skin over the years.  
"I have a cream that might be able to heal your hands," he told her. Sango gently removed her hand from his grasp and curtsied.  
"I thank you sir, but it would serve no purpose to put cream on my hands only to have the skin damaged again with my work."  
"Mm, you have a point there," Miroku agreed with a nod. "But it couldn't hurt to try. After all you have such lovely hands and fingers." Sango blushed furiously and backed up with her bucket of water and her cleaning rag.  
"Good day sir," said Sango as she hurried off. Miroku chuckled and watched her leave with a sigh.  
"Ah, such a lovely woman she is," he said with a shrug as he continued down the hall in the opposite direction.

0101Scene0101

A tall man dressed as a butler entered the darkened chambers that belonged to Lord Sesshomaru later on that evening with a tiny vial filled with liquid being carried in his hand. Stealthily he moved through the shadows until he reached his destination: a glass of water next to Sesshomaru's bedside. Adding a series of drops into the water and shaking the glass lightly so as to stir the contents he moved away from the area quickly and departed just as quickly as he had entered. The moment the door shut a clawed hand reached up to grab the glass of water. The figure, now sitting up in bed, took a long sip from the water and suddenly dropped the glass while clutching his throat. When he was discovered the next day it seemed as the assassin had made a mistake; the water that he had added the poison to had belonged to not Lord Sesshomaru but to Lord Inutaisho. The moment that Sesshomaru learned of his father's death he knew right then and there what he needed to do; he had to marry Kagome in order to preserve the family name. But when he decided to go and ask Kagome he discovered that she was not up to seeing visitors and had asked to be left alone. Sesshomaru acquiesced to her wishes with a frown. He could no longer put this off for now the family's situation was risky; if something should happen to him then the fruitful lineage of the Taisho clan would all be for naught. Whether Kagome was mourning or not and whether society allowed it or not Sesshomaru Taisho would indeed marry Lady Kagome.

0101Scene0101

Kagome sobbed into her pillow inside her room. First she lost her husband and now she lost another person in her life. Inutaisho had always been kind to her and given her nothing short of fatherly kindness. Sitting up and drying her eyes with a white handkerchief lined in black lace she dabbed at her red eyes and looked around through the darkness searching for any sign of a visitor. Upon seeing none she removed a dagger that she had hidden beneath her pillow and held it in shaking hands. She slowly brought the point to the dip in her throat and just when she was about to end her very existence a hand reached out and knocked the object from her grasp sending it spiraling to the ground where it layed, unused.

"What were you thinking," Sesshomaru said coldly from the darkness. "Suicide is a coward's way out of problems. Though you were the woman of my brother who was not the strongest I never once through that you would be such a foolish coward."

"I'm not a coward," Kagome whispered in return not realizing that her life was in his hands. "I'm just lonely, scared, and tired of living."

"Do we not all feel the same way? If you die to escape your pain then all you will end up with is more pain. You are a full grown woman now Kagome and you are the sole person that can save this clan."  
"What are you trying to say?" Kagome asked him with worry in her voice though her widened eyes were not visible through the darkness.  
"Lady Higurashi Kagome, will you please marry me?"


	4. A Sibling's Visit

Author's Note: Well, a reviewer asked a very valid question and my answer is this: yes, there are demons in this fanfiction. I meant to say that before but I never got around to it. (Buries her face in her hands) Eep! Don't hurt me! (Summons her Ultimate Shield of Furry Kittens to protect her) On with the story!

01010101

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat upon hearing Sesshomaru ask for her hand in marriage. This couldn't be happening to her! Her hands clutched her blankets tightly and her head bowed as Sesshomaru stood at her side.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered. "I don't know what to say."  
"I understand," Sesshomaru said and to his surprise he felt a tug at his heart as he assumed that she had rejected his proposal. He did not know why he felt the way he did for she was merely the widowed wife of his brother.

"Give me three days to think about it and on the third day I will give you my answer," Kagome explained softly. Sesshomaru seemed satisfied this answer and departed without a second word. As he shut the door behind him Kagome exhaled a sigh of relief and collapsed back on her bed so that her head was resting on the pillow. 'What am I going to do?' Kagome wondered with a frown. 'If I marry Sesshomaru then it will be like betraying Inuyasha. But if I don't marry Sesshomaru then I'll be alone all my life.' Both decisions did not seem appealing to her but she knew that she had three days to ponder and decide on her answer. Rolling onto her side and staring blankly at the wall Kagome fell into a deep but restless slumber dreaming of what life would be if she married Sesshomaru.

0101Scene0101

When Kagome awoke next she noticed a thin string of light entering through the black cloth curtains over her window. She left her bed and moved to the door when someone knocked. She turned quickly and ran behind the changing curtain to put a petticoat and corset on over her night shift. Before she could answer the door it opened and in walked a tall young man with light colored hair dancing in his face which was still youthful.  
"Souta!" Kagome cried with genuine happiness in her voice. Realizing that she was dressed indecently to accept visitors she hastily threw on a black gown and made do with how it fitted since Sango was not there to dress her. As she returned to where Souta stood she noticed that he had been surveying the state of her room which was now doubly decked in mourning.

"I'm so sorry that I haven't kept in touch," Souta apologized with a bow to his sister. She dismissed his apology with a wave of her hand and motioned for him to take a seat. She sat across from him with her hands folded in her lap.  
"It's all right Souta," Kagome said finally. "It would not have been a suitable time to visit anyway. Did the news reach you of my father in law's death?" Souta blinked twice before shaking his head.  
"No, this is the first that I've heard about it. If there is anything that I can do, anything at all, please don't hesitate to let me know." She smiled sadly and looked down at her hands.  
"Inutaisho's eldest son proposed to me last night."

"Inuyasha's brother?"  
"The same." Souta scratched the back of his head overcome by the recent occurrences.

"Well, are you going to accept his offer?" Kagome turned her head away to stare at the curtain clad window nearby.  
"I'm not sure Souta," she replied honestly. "I could always use the excuse that I need time in order to come up with a dowry." Souta stroked his chin in thought at this. 'Yes, what am I going to give for a dowry for my sister? And would Sesshomaru even want a dowry considering that this marriage is vital to the future of his family name?'

"That might work Kagome," Souta said to her. "In the meantime, I will begin to save up enough to give you a suitable dowry." Kagome shook her head and raised a hand in protest.

"No, I did not even bring a dowry to my first marriage. I am not positive if this plan will work. After all, this marriage is necessary and vital. If we wait for a dowry another misfortune could befall us and ruin the plan for good. No, Souta, I shall do without a dowry and accept Sesshomaru's offer."

0101010101

Sesshomaru sat inside his father's study running his fingers over the massive books that stood inside the numerous bookcases. He had fond memories of the room he sat in now, memories of his father's good heart. Sesshomaru felt his heart soften at the memories but then shook his head violently ridding him of the feelings of good will. He could remember that as a child he would sit in the chair beside his father's reading the books his father gave to him for him to study. True, his childhood had not been average. For example, when other children were out flying kites and playing dolls Sesshomaru sat in his father's library studying ancient and dead languages with his father hovering over his shoulder making sure he did not daydream. A knock at the door stirred Sesshomaru from his reverie causing him to jump slightly something he did not usually do.

"Enter," Sesshomaru said as he leaned back in his chair. The door opened with a creak and Kagome stepped inside shutting the door behind her as she did so. She sank into a deep curtsy with her head dipped and tilted to the side. She rose to her feet and looked Sesshomaru in the eyes.  
"I have come to give you my answer," Kagome said quietly and she seemed hesitant to even take a breath. He seemed keen to hear what she had to say and rested his chin on his hand staring at her through cool golden orbs.

"Well, you still have two days left but I am listening," Sesshomaru replied. "But do not stand there. Please, have a seat." He beckoned to the empty chair before the desk and Kagome slowly sat down on the comfortable upholstery. The room was dim with lack of lighting and she felt a chill in the air that unnerved her.

"I have decided to accept your proposal. However, we must wait until my mourning period is over or until my brother manages to deliver a suitable dowry." Sesshomaru waved off the idea of a dowry and calmly leaned back.  
"I have no wish for a dowry Kagome. It would serve no purpose for the situation of my family name is dire and a prolonged wait would do me no service."  
"Then we will wait for my mourning period to end," Kagome suggested and her tone became a little high as if she were hopeful.

"There is no guarantee of any of our lives between this moment and two years from now. No, Lady Kagome, now that you have agreed to be my bride I must insist that we marry as soon as possible." Kagome nearly gasped at the relaxed tone of voice that he used to talk about such a tense situation. It was as if he were enjoying tormenting her. But Kagome composed herself, stood, and left the room without another word. Sesshomaru watched her leave and shook his head. Why was he so eager to marry that woman? With that thought in mind Sesshomaru decided to pay a visit to Inuyasha's grave in order to form the young man of the recent developments although he was pretty positive that somehow Inuyasha already knew.

0101010101

The cold wind bit at Sesshomaru from all sides as he traveled up the hill towards the large monument marking Inuyasha's burial site. Pulling his thick evening coat tighter around his body Sesshomaru continued up the incline to his destination. Upon reaching it he knelt on the semi frozen ground with his hand touching the still frosty earth below.

"I am sure that by now our father has joined you in the realms above.

"Because his untimely death left the family name rather open for destruction and also because I have no time to court a woman, I have asked for your Kagome's hand in marriage. Surprisingly she accepted my offer and we are to be married as soon as possible." Sesshomaru rose to his feet and turned to go when a vicious wind swept towards him shoving him forward less than gently. He managed to catch himself before he fell and turned in the direction from where the wind came to glare at whom so ever had been bold enough to push him. But to his surprise he found no on there and an eerie feeling crept in the pit of his stomach. He cast one long, hard look at his brother's grave before traveling down the hill to where his horse stood grazing.

As he approached his horse he could not help but ponder the mysterious shove he had received upon leaving Inuyasha's grave. 'Could Inuyasha be upset by the news of Kagome becoming engaged to me and thus he sent his spirit to attack me in malice? No, that is impossible. Inuyasha is dead and buried not sending out messengers to attack me out of spite. However I cannot help but wonder why the wind felt as if hands were pushing me down.' He threw his right leg over the back of the horse and pulled himself up so that he was sitting down with his hands clutching the reins tightly. Sesshomaru cast a wary glance in the direction of Inuyasha's grave but did not study it as he usually would do with anything or anyone else.

The ride home was spent in the chilly wind and overcast skies above. Sesshomaru's long silver hair flowed down his back in ripples and moved from side to side with each trot the horse gave. He reached into his saddlebag and noticed that he still had his father's wrinkled letter to him that he had written years ago to his son on Sesshomaru's eighteenth birthday. The letter basically stated how proud Inutaisho was of Sesshomaru now that he was a mature adult with plans of the future that concerned only his immediate family. The letter was dated three weeks before Inuyasha had married Kagome back when Inuyasha had been on military leave. Sesshomaru should have joined the war but he was his father's heir and he could not risk losing his life. So, Inuyasha went to battle in the name of the family because the family was not depending on Inuyasha's survival. Many an argument had erupted during the last few weeks before Inuyasha's death. Inuyasha wanted to return to the front as soon as he could but Inutaisho had other plans for him plans that Inuyasha was not eager to accept. He wasn't ready to become a father and he knew for sure that Kagome was not ready to give birth to a child. Once Inutaisho gave up on trying to persuade his youngest son to stay home Inuyasha left without a second thought not even taking the time to say goodbye to Kagome and that was to be the biggest mistake of his short life.

01010101010101

Sesshomaru was shaken from his memories by the horse's hooves pounding on the ground. He looked up only to see that while he was day dreaming his horse had found its way back home. Sesshomaru dismounted and walked to the front doors where he was promptly let in by the family butler a young man named Shippo.  
"There is a man here to see you Lord Sesshomaru," a maid said as she entered the atrium and bowed to her master. A slender, silver eyebrow arched high above his golden eyes.  
"Oh, and who might my visitor be?" The maid shook her head and her short raven locks danced along the pale contours of her face.  
"He did not give a name milord. He merely asked to see you and said that it was quite urgent that he spoke with you." Frustrated Sesshomaru walked down the hall towards the parlor where visitors were entertained. A tall man with long dark hair and piercing crimson eyes turned and looked at Sesshomaru with a smirk that didn't seem soothing in the least.

"May I help you," asked Sesshomaru of the man with an emotionless mask set on his face.

"I am Onigumo Naraku, of the Onigumo clan," the man stated as he found his way to a chair in the room. Sesshomaru chose to lean against the wall and glare at the man.  
"What business do you have here?"  
"I have come to call and pay my respects to your father's name," said Naraku smoothly.

"I do not mean to be rude but if that is all you have come to say then I must ask you to leave. I am not yet ready to accept visitors," Sesshomaru stated knowing deep down inside that he could not trust this man.  
"Of course," Naraku agreed with a slight bow. "I should not have intruded upon your family during such a tragic time. If you will excuse me." He swept out of the room leaving behind a cold air in his wake. Sesshomaru kneaded at his temples which now ached something fierce. He departed from the room and ascended the stairway only to come face to face with Kagome whose face seemed a bit more pale than usual.  
"What troubles you Kagome," inquired Sesshomaru as he approached her. She held out a note with her trembling hand and Sesshomaru took it from her to scan the contents. Upon finishing the note his eyes narrowed and his whole body began to shake with anger. His head snapped up and he looked Kagome firmly in the eyes as he crumpled the paper in his fist and threw it to the ground.  
"Kagome," Sesshomaru began in a slow, calm voice, "we marry tomorrow." Kagome's stomach did a large 360 degree turn and her hand raced to her throat where she usually wore her rosary but the said item was not there for wearing jewelry during the mourning process was seen as disrespectful. A light sweat broke out above her brow and she gave a quivering smile while standing at the top of the stairs.  
"As you wish," Kagome whispered. She then turned and retreated to her quarters where she would spend the rest of the night in silent solitude.


	5. Written Threat

A.N. To my adoring fans (or at least interested readers) This is the chapter you've all been waiting for! The note's contents will finally be revealed! (Enter dramatic music and tap dancing elves)

------

The whole house was in a stir over Sesshomaru's announcement that evening. Some of the higher society servants thought it scandalous that the Lady Kagome would marry so soon after her first husband's death. But then again, what choice did she have? Her father-in-law had made it quite clear in his will that Kagome and Sesshomaru were to be wed as soon as possible should something happen to him. His will had been rewritten considering that Kagome was no longer married to Inuyasha due to his death on the battlefield. At the moment, one young servant sighed and continued to wipe down the kitchen counters. She could not believe that the lady Kagome was to be married AGAIN! After all, she noticed how her mistress still mourned for her first husband daily. As she pondered the recent events she heard the sound of someone entering the kitchen. She looked up to see the doctor of the house walk into the room with the same smile on his face that never seemed to fade or break. She paused in her chores to bow to him.

"Good evening Doctor," she said politely.  
"Now, now Koharu, what have I told you about calling me that? I do remember specifically asking you to call me Miroku," the doctor said warmly as he placed a large hand on the top of her head. Koharu lifted her head enough to look into his eyes with a smile.

"It's a habit Miroku," Koharu said as she broke away from him and finished wiping down the counters. "How is the Lady Kagome? She hasn't come out of her room since this afternoon and she even refused her meal when I brought it up to her." Koharu frowned and looked down at the marble floor. "I'm worried about her. She was like this when Lord Inuyasha died as well, and then when Lord Inutaisho died. It can't be healthy for her to skip several meals." Miroku frowned upon hearing this news.  
"She has skipped SEVERAL meals? How many meals, may I ask, has she declined?" Koharu held up one hand and showed him five fingers. Then, she frowned as well and held up her other hand advertising to him that Kagome had possibly skipped ten meals.

"I believe she stopped eating a while back. She eats enough to appease people but not enough to keep her healthy," Koharu whispered. "Miroku, won't you help her?"  
"I'll do my best Koharu," Miroku said as he moved towards the door. "But I'm not sure if I can do anything; I'm not sure if anyone can."

01010101

Kagome sat on a chair in her room humming a tune as she sewed more black lace onto her handkerchiefs. With her bedroom door locked and a chair beneath the door knob for precautionary reasons Kagome felt safe. No one could hurt her here, or tell her who to marry and when. Her smile turned to a frown at that thought. She was going to marry Sesshomaru tomorrow! She should have known better than to give him that note from the visitor. The memory of its contents was still vivid in her brain and she set aside her sewing because she feared her current lack of concentration would lead to the needle being stuck into her finger. She moved her hand into the pocket of her gown and removed the crumpled piece of paper Sesshomaru had thrown on the stairs before he left for a brisk ride. She glanced at the lovely sprawl of words written in blue ink across the parchment. She scanned its contents and shivered her hand instinctively clutching the note tighter. She longed to dispose of it, but somehow she felt that she needed it close by. She rested the note on her pillow and sighed. She walked across the length of her room and slid the thick black curtains aside to look outside her bedroom window. She fingered the glass protecting her from the outside and rested her head against it. "There should be bars on this window," she murmured softly to no one in particular.

"That could be arranged, you know," a man's deep, alluring voice said from inside the doorway. Kagome whirled around with horror written on her features. As she stood there, shoulders shaking with each ragged breath she took, she took a few steps back. Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was there, in her room, despite all the precautions she had taken to keep him out!

"How did you…" Kagome whispered as her hand went to her racing heart. He examined his rather long nails which Kagome had later learned were indeed claws.

"It is quite simple to pick a lock when your nails are claws," Sesshomaru said calmly and emotionlessly as he took long yet slow strides across her room until he stood in front of Kagome, his eyes boring into hers. Her back was pressed firmly against the wall behind her and her eyes quivered beneath his heavy gaze.

"What do you want from me?" she asked him in a whisper.  
"All I desire from you is everything you gave to my brother."  
"Even love?" she challenged.  
"I am not that cruel, Kagome. I would not ask you to give me your love." Sesshomaru turned his back to her and moved to leave when he felt her hand lightly touch his shoulder.  
"Why me, Sesshomaru? Why did you choose to make me your wife?" Sesshomaru moved away from her touch and opened the door. As soon as he left Kagome sank down to the floor with her face in her hands and she sobbed. After she finished crying it hit her that Sesshomaru had never answered her question. That was just another unanswered mystery that was Sesshomaru.

--

"Are you going home now, Lady Sango?" a male's voice said from behind the maid. Sango turned from where she stood before the window to stare at Miroku whose charming smile beamed at her from behind. Her hands wringed before her and she shook her head with a saddened smile.  
"No, Doctor, this IS my home," Sango whispered. "I dedicated my life to Lady Kagome and if I can't be here taking care of her then I belong nowhere else." 'It's not as if I DO have somewhere else to go,' she thought morosely.

"Ah, it seems as if most of the servants feel the same as you do," Miroku said as he lit his pipe and puffed out a few small clouds of grey smoke. "However, she seems rather occupied as of late, even more so than she was after Lord Inuyasha's passing."  
"Well, she has many things on her mind," Sango said as she walked away from the window and sat down in the red velvet chair by the large grandfather clock. "She's to marry Lord Sesshomaru tomorrow just barely two weeks after her husband's and second father's death. She's bound to be depressed from such pressing matters."  
"I agree whole heartedly Lady Sango. However, we cannot overlook her current state of mental stability. She's unstable both physically and mentally. While she suffers mentally from her misery, her physical body suffers as well. She has been skipping meals, refusing all human contact, and I've noticed a few cuts on her wrists." Sango's eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth in shock.  
"I…I hadn't even noticed all of that," she whispered. "And I am the one in charge of taking care of her." Miroku shook his head and rested a hand on Sango's shoulder.  
"No, she did well to hide the cuts, and she staged the eating situation so perfectly that even I was unaware until I was informed by the servant that is in charge of delivering her meals. It seems that Lady Kagome is a splendid actress."  
"We must do something," Sango spoke as she gazed imploringly at the doctor whose only concern was that for his patient.

"Leave this to me Lady Sango. You just stay concerned with your own wellbeing. If not for yourself then for me." Sango's cheeks stained red at his last comment and she turned her head away upon hearing his chuckle.  
"It was pleasant speaking to you Doctor," Sango said as she stood quickly and moved for the stairs.

"Oh, going so soon?" he replied and she could almost detect a hint of disappointment in his voice.  
"I'm afraid duty calls and now my duty is for my health," Sango said as her hand reached for the smooth mahogany banister. "After all, that is what you want, am I correct?" Miroku chuckled and inclined his head in agreement.  
"Very classy of you Lady Sango. I shall let you go this time but do not be so sure that I will release you next time." Sango fled up the stairs not trusting herself to be around the witty charms of the handsome doctor whose violet eyes watched her every move with a daring gaze about them. As soon as Sango was out of sight Miroku chuckled and moved on his merry own way with a shake of his head. "God I love that woman."

--

Sesshomaru lay on his bed later on that night with his golden eyes dark and staring while they gazed up at the expansive ceiling. 'Tomorrow I will seal this family's fortune and marry Kagome. I only hope that I will not be desecrating Inuyasha's memory by stealing his bride.' He rolled onto his side with his cheek resting on his muscular arm. He stared out his window with the bright glow of the moon shining in through the clear glass. In truth he was slightly frightened about the prospect of marrying but he knew it was for a good cause. All his life he had always heard of people marrying for convenience and never for love but from what he understood not only had his parents married for convenience they had married for love as well. Perhaps he could learn to love Kagome, but the safety of his family line came first. But who could say that once he married Kagome that she would not throw herself even deeper into her despair and injure herself to the point of even taking her own life? That was a chance he could not take. He would have to strengthen the awareness of the servants that worked in her presence so that she would never be alone, at least, not completely. "What have I gotten myself into?" Sesshomaru wondered aloud in the darkness. Slowly he closed his eyes but sleep did not come. At least not a peaceful sleep. He tossed and turned the whole night through with haunting nightmares and mysterious lullabies that would not fade no matter how hard he tried to forget them. And the threat the note contained continued to loom over him even in his slumber: 'I will kill her before you love her. I will take her before you marry her. Before your luck arrives she will be gone. I will kill Kagome.'


	6. A Life for a Life

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm planning on writing a new story soon, and it's called "Must Love Dogs". Unfortunately, I don't even know what the plot is going to be! All I know is the title and that's it's an Inuyasha story. If you could send me some pointers in your reviews that would be lovely, thank you.

Kagome woke in the night with a start. Sweat rolled down her face and her eyes were wild with panic. She attempted to peer through the impenetrable darkness but found that her efforts were futile. There was nothing in the shadows that she did not know about. She placed a hand to her throbbing forehead and sighed. What was wrong with her? She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood on trembling legs. Vaguely she heard the deep chime of the clock downstairs and counted each chime until she reached the chime of twelve. It was twelve in the morning and she was awake with her nightmares feeding on her very thread of sanity. But she kept her chin up. She didn't want to cry anymore and she didn't want to be afraid anymore. They only held her down and kept her away from her true happiness wherever that was. She moved gracefully over the expanse of floor with her hands touching every object so that she had some idea as to where she was going. That thought put her in her place. Where, exactly, was she going? She had nowhere in the room to go for she had made it her own shelter against the harsh reality outside the boundaries. She walked to the window and looked out at the dark sky above with its bright stars twinkling brightly in the air and then there was the moon. Oh, how Kagome loved the moon! She could remember that back when she was a little girl, the moon had been a little thing that her father always joked with her about…

01Flashback01

Little Kagome whimpered as she held her burning knee. She had fallen from a tree and now her brand new dress was ripped and her knee was bleeding. The pinafore she wore over her dress did little to hide the large rip that ran from below her arm to her side. Her mother would not be happy, that much she knew. Suddenly two large, warm arms wrapped around her from behind and she felt herself being hoisted onto her father's shoulders.  
"Don't cry Kagome-chan," her father soothed. "I'll give you anything to make you stop crying." Kagome sniffed and wiped away the tears from her porcelain like face.  
"W-will you give me the moon Daddy?" Kagome asked innocently as her wide, round eyes stared down at the ground. She heard her father chuckle and she pouted.  
"Oh, Kagome-chan I will do my best," her father replied as he carried his precious daughter inside and sat her down on a chair. He cleaned her knee and wrapped a bandage around it placing a gentle kiss on her forehead when he finished. Kagome's mother entered, largely pregnant, and her eyes widened with fright when she saw the blood stain spilling through the white bandage.  
"Kagome, what happened," asked her mother as she rushed to her daughter's side. Lady Higurashi loved her daughter dearly seeing as all her children before Kagome had passed away before birth or shortly after. But now she had her six year old daughter and a rapidly growing child in her womb as proof that she could still have a child.  
"She fell," stated Lord Higurashi, "and she scraped her knee. She will be fine, Kyoko." Kyoko sighed and nodded as her hand slid protectively onto her daughter's shoulder.

"Yes, I suppose," she replied. "I doubt that a scrape will put her life in harm's way." As Kyoko left Kagome felt a smooth chain slip around her neck. She gasped and looked down to see a brightly sparkling moon pendant around her neck. Her father smiled.  
"It was something I picked up at the market today," he explained. "I can't give you the real moon but I can give you something just as nice." Kagome smiled and threw her arms around her father's neck.  
"Thank you Daddy! I love you!" For many years after that her father would come home from work and smile at her saying that he hadn't been able to buy the moon for her yet and each time Kagome would just smile.

01End01

Kagome's fingers slid around the smooth half moon pendant as she sighed. 'Oh, Father, you were always too good to me,' she thought sadly. She smiled at the fond memory... Despite the fact that two months later he had been given a son his love for her had not diminished. If anything, his love had increased and in his will he had left her a great amount of money to support her. She turned away from the window and walked back to her bed. She needed to get some rest before her "big day" tomorrow. It was not that she did not like Sesshomaru that drove her to dread the marriage it was the fact that she was forced to marry a man she barely knew and sure as heck didn't understand. In fact, Kagome did not know of anyone who could figure Sesshomaru out. He was stoic most of the time and didn't release much information about himself or anything for that matter. Kagome sighed and rested her head on the pillow. This was all too much! How would she survive being married to that man? Only time would tell, she supposed, but until then she felt she would be driven insane by his lack of speech. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall into a deep sleep and for the first time in the longest time she slept peacefully.

0101

When Kagome awoke the next morning she felt strangely refreshed and she felt as if a burden had been lifted from her shoulders. She gave a slight smile and removed herself from the comfort of her bed. She wrapped a black robe over her shoulders and moved to her changing screen where she would change from her night shift into a simple morning gown which was more loose and efficient for early morning gatherings and whatnot. She could easily change into that gown by herself but there was only one problem: she needed to don her corset first and that task was nearly impossible with help let alone by one's self. She glanced at her slim figure and shook her head. Her mother had always said that Kagome had a figure that rivaled that of a woman's figure under the slimming aid of a corset. With that thought in mind she slipped the black gown over her head and slid her arms through the sleeves. Once her gown fit her properly she moved out from behind the dressing screen only to encounter Sesshomaru on the other side. She took a few startled steps back surprised by his appearance in her room.  
"Forgive me for intruding," Sesshomaru said, "but I must speak with you promptly. I don't want to force you into this marriage." Her eyes widened and Sesshomaru mentally slapped himself for being so soft. She was the future of his family line! Of course he wanted to force her to marry him. Otherwise she would never do so and the family line would die out without a second thought. Kagome shakily sat down in a chair and looked down at her hands.  
"You're not forcing me, Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered softly. "I'm doing this because I want to."

"I see," Sesshomaru answered as he began to walk towards the door. Suddenly he felt Kagome wrap her arms around him from behind. He jumped slightly, startled by her actions.  
"Thank you, Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered once more.  
"For what?"  
"For giving me a choice about this marriage. That's what made me want to become your wife." Sesshomaru said nothing in reply; he didn't have to. They now had an understanding and that understanding said all the words that they couldn't.

01010101

Later on that evening, in the darkness of the ballroom, a priest stood holding the Holy Bible in his hands. Candles flickered as they were lit around the room giving an eerie glow to the atmosphere. Kagome stood at Sesshomaru's side wearing white for the first time in what seemed forever. The priest began to read a few words from the Good Book and then he glanced up where the golden orbs of Sesshomaru gazed down at him coolly.  
"Do you have the rings?" asked the priest. Sesshomaru said nothing but instead turned to Kagome and slipped a gold ring over her ring finger, the finger that was not currently occupied by his brother's ring which Kagome still had not removed. He was not a cruel man; he wouldn't force her to remove the only thing left that Kagome had of Inuyasha. He leaned down slowly and brushed his lips across her own sealing their marriage with a groom's graceful kiss. Kagome's cheeks burned with a blush for not even Inuyasha had kissed her on the lips; he had never touched her in ways that Sesshomaru had.

"The marriage is sealed," announced the priest with a bow. Kagome and Sesshomaru turned to leave when the priest smirked and cleared his throat. Sesshomaru turned slowly just in time to see the priest bringing out a pistol. "The marriage is sealed," he reiterated, "and so is your grave, Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagome's eyes widened and just when the priest's fingers clenched the trigger readying the fateful blast Kagome pushed Sesshomaru aside taking the bullet deep inside her beating chest. Her mouth opened in a silent scream of pain and her eyes, wide with pain, horror, and surprise, turned to the horrified Sesshomaru. His warm arms caught her as she fell but she did not feel the warmth for she was already in the unconscious depths of darkness. Sesshomaru growled deep in his throat as he gently layed Kagome down on the ground. He took a few slow, steady steps towards the priest who held the smoking pistol with a crazed grin on his face.  
"You shall pay for your ignorance," Sesshomaru said as he removed a pistol as well from the inside of his coat. The priest backed up not prepared for a duel against such a formidable foe. "I know that you work for Lord Naraku," Sesshomaru continued. "I know that it was Naraku's plan all along to drive my family from existence by killing either Kagome or I. You may have succeeded if it had not been for Kagome's bravery. I shall now avenge her by taking you to Hell." The priest, startled by Sesshomaru's conviction, began to run but Sesshomaru's demonic speed stopped the trembling man in his steps. The priest clasped his hands together and held them in front of his face as he sank to his knees before Sesshomaru.  
"Please, do not kill me," pleaded the foolish man. "I only did what I was told to do."  
"And that is where you went wrong. I show no mercy for murderers." Sesshomaru easily did away with the priest and turned on his heel towards Kagome who had a large stain on the front of her white bodice which clearly marked the wound. Sesshomaru scooped her up from the floor and raced towards the ballroom doors praying silently that he was not too late and that Kagome would live to see another day. Just as he reached the doors the said objects swung open revealing a worried doctor and a shocked maid, Sango, if Sesshomaru remembered correctly.

"What happened?" barked Miroku as he took Kagome from Sesshomaru.

"The priest was acting on behalf of a well known murderer. It seems that a rival family clan wished to do away with my family and to do this he attempted to kill me, but Kagome took the bullet for me and now she is injured, perhaps dying." Miroku said nothing as he raced down the hall with Kagome's blood staining his fingers. Sango hurried behind the doctor at a brisk pace with worry in her eyes. She prayed to every god and goddess imaginable for Kagome's life to be saved. She could not lose another person she cared for. She glanced at her master and saw that his once emotionless eyes were filled with worry for Kagome's being. 'He truly cares for Lady Kagome,' thought Sango as she bit her lower lip. Miroku ascended the staircase ignoring the gasps and cries of the servants. He kicked Kagome's door open and rested her on the bed. Kagome's blood spilled over the dark sheets and Miroku barked out orders for his medical tools. They were promptly brought to him and he began a dangerous attempt to remove the possibly fatal bullet from Kagome's chest. But Kagome was breathing too heavy for Miroku's liking.  
"We're losing her!" Miroku said.  
"No, we shall not lose her," said Sesshomaru from within the doorway. He held a sword in his hand which seemed to pulse with its own life.

"Is that what I think it is, Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Miroku. "Is that your father's legendary Tenseiga?" Sesshomaru nodded without a second word and waved it above Kagome's failing body. She coughed and her liquid brown eyes opened to stare up at Sesshomaru with wonder. Miroku took this moment to remove the bullet and quickly sew up the wound. Sesshomaru rested one hand behind Kagome's head and dropped the sword to his side. The maid and the doctor left with secret smiles as Kagome wrapped her arms weakly around Sesshomaru's neck.

"Why did you…save me?" Kagome whispered.  
"A life for a life," Sesshomaru replied as he stared deeply into her eyes. Slowly, Kagome leaned up and pressed her lips to Sesshomaru's causing the stoic demon's eyes to widen but he did not hesitate and returned the kiss with fervor. And that, boys and girls, is the story of how a cold demon came to fall in love with the woman that his brother had cherished above all. Sesshomaru loved Kagome.

END OF STORY!

Thank you all for reading this lovely story. I enjoyed writing it and hope that I get some lovely responses. I may write an epilogue some other time, but not right now.


	7. Together Forever: Epilogue

Epilogue

Author's Note: I noticed that a lot of you were disappointed with the ending to my story. Well, I'm sorry that was my fault. See, I was in a rush trying to get the story finished before school started. I'll be a junior this year in high school and since they're starting to talk about college I need to focus even more on my studies (I'm a terrible slacker lol). So, my dear readers this IS the end and if you don't like it then I'm sorry.

Seven years had passed since Sesshomaru and Kagome had married. Naraku, after having his fateful plot discovered, was arrested and now was serving time in jail for the rest of his lifetime for attempted murder. Sesshomaru no longer feared for his family line for he now had a family of his own; Kagome; his wife, Victoria; his first born daughter, Henry; his son, and the twins Korin and James. It was pretty much safe to say that the family line was quite secure. At the moment Sesshomaru was sitting inside his father's study reading with Kagome reading to the twins across from him beside the roaring fireplace. Sesshomaru glanced at them briefly with a slight smile on his face. He stared around him. His little Victoria sat on the floor playing with the doll she had recently received for her birthday from her doting godparents, Doctor Miroku and Lady Sango. Yes, a year ago Miroku had begun to properly court the young Sango and they now were expecting their first child. Sesshomaru's eyes roamed once more and he spotted his second child and heir Henry practicing his languages in a corner nearest to Sesshomaru's desk. Kagome stood with a twin in either crook of her arms.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said, "I'm going to take the twins to bed. They're becoming cranky." He nodded and looked to the other two children.

"Go with your mother children," Sesshomaru ordered gently. Obediently the two stood and left the room single file behind Kagome. As the door shut Sesshomaru put the book back into the bookshelf. He could hear the faint sound of the children's footsteps on the soft carpet and knew that they were almost to their rooms. 'I could never have anticipated being this happy,' Sesshomaru thought as he drummed his fingers on his desk awaiting Kagome's return as he knew she would. Soon, the door opened and Kagome entered no longer wearing her mourning clothing. She now wore a lovely red gown which Sesshomaru found very becoming on her. She smiled as she glided towards him and took a seat in the chair next to him.  
"The twins fell asleep the moment I put them to bed." Her smile was warm and motherly much like her own mother's had been.

"I shall pay a visit to their graves," Sesshomaru said absently referring to the graves of his father and brother. But Kagome knew what he was saying and nodded her head her tiny, dainty hands folding in her lap. They made small talk throughout the brief hour that remained before both husband and wife retired to their bed. (Author's Note: I'm not sure if husband and wife did indeed share the same bed during the Victorian period. I've come to understand that it could happen both ways.) Kagome stood up from her chair and moved towards the door.  
"I'll see you in bed," she said sweetly with warm eyes. They had formed a cherished bond over the years that they lived as husband and wife and had come to understand each other in ways no one else ever could. Sesshomaru stood as well and moved to her side.

"I shall come with you now as well," said the stoic demon as he slipped his hand around her own hand which hung loosely at her side. They exchanged brief smiles before leaving the small study and walking down the hall towards their bed chamber. Kagome lifted a dainty hand to cover her mouth as she yawned. As they entered the bedchamber the unmistakable sound of a child's giggle could be heard. Sesshomaru lifted one silver eyebrow in silent question. As he glanced at Kagome she nodded with a smile and moved like fluid towards the lump in their bed covers. The child's giggles turned to multiple squeals when Kagome's hand reached for the lump.

"Victoria Anne, Henry Alexander, get out from beneath those covers immediately," said Kagome in a mock stern voice. The lump ceased its giggles and the two said children poked out their heads to reveal two guilty faces. Henry pouted and elbowed his elder sister gently.  
"I told you Mama would know it was us," he hissed. Victoria rolled her brown eyes and slid out from beneath the covers.  
"We're sorry Mama," Victoria apologized for both herself and her brother with a deep curtsy to her mother and father. Henry's innocent golden eyes were covered by his long silver hair and he crawled out from his hiding space to wrap his small arms around Kagome's waist. Kagome gently kissed the tops of their heads and urged them towards the door. They took the incentive and left causing Sesshomaru to chuckle.  
"They are quite sneaky," he said. "If it were not for the lump I would not have discovered their presence."  
"Of course you wouldn't have," Kagome said sarcastically as she moved behind the changing screen and undressed so that she stood in her pantaloons and chemise. She slid her smooth, cool nightshift over her head and walked out to where Sesshomaru already lay in the bed, his eyes closing as a heavy slumber came over him. Kagome smiled gently and slid in next to him. As she fell asleep she could almost hear Sesshomaru whisper her name, but she ignored it and sank into the deep slumber that embraced her the moment her eyelids shut. Years would go by and the two would live happily in each other's company. Victoria would later marry into a prestigious family to a lovely man who cared for her deeply. Henry went on to take over the family name by marrying Sango and Miroku's only daughter, Chidori. Not much is known of what happened to the twins, but it is suspected that they ran off to join the army against their father's wishes. Sesshomaru and Kagome died peacefully in their sleep at each other's sides comforted with the knowledge that the family line was secure. When they were discovered the next morning, they were seen holding each other's hands as they rested in their eternal slumber together forever.

0101010101


End file.
